I Can't
by DarkShine07
Summary: [Oneshot] [JackxElizabeth] Nice little story about Pirates of the Caribbean's greatest couple. Cliffhanger at the end, make up your won ending. XD


The sun was slowly sinking down below the horizon. It seemed as if the calm water was swallowing the sun so that it would always be night forever after that day. Elizabeth stood enjoying herself as she watched the spectacle from a sailing ship. All thoughts of seriousness or worry had vanished without a trace from her mind; it seemed that watching a sunset always had this effect on her mood.

"There you are!" The familiar voice was comforting. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at the young man before her. "Did you need me for something?" she asked after a slight pause. Will stepped closer, as they were some 10 ft apart at the time, "Just wanted to remind you that Jack will be back tomorrow; so we need to get prepared for his arrival." Seriousness and worry were suddenly present again in Elizabeth's mind. Jack Sparrow had left a week before on some sort of mission in which he was searching for some unknown object. Elizabeth wasn't informed about any of the important details, and she was sure there wasn't a soul on the ship who had been. Elizabeth had finally been able to relax once the Captain's presence was absent; but now her mind tensed up upon hearing he would return. It wasn't that she disliked the Captain, oh contraire, infact it was because she _did _like him. But it was not lady-like of her to have feelings for him; she was engaged to Will. Therefore she couldn't see him; she just couldn't face him any more.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shook her head to clear her mind and jerked her gaze up. "Yes, Will?" He eyed her in a concerned fashion. "Just making sure you were still on earth…" With that he smiled obliviously, gave her a quick hug, and with another smile, strolled off to make preparations. Elizabeth absentmindedly watched him go, and then she walked off to do her own duties, those duties ironically being to straighten up the Captain's Cabin.

The room seemed rather boring as Elizabeth gazed around with a designer's eye. It seemed as if Jack's room should be. Rum bottles strewn around the floor, a large map on the table, and a twin sized bed with the sheets rumpled and crinkled. Elizabeth easily made up the bed and put the rum bottles in a straight line across one of the wooden walls. Then she walked over to the table with the map and started to roll it up. But as she let her fingers glide across it, she saw an island with a black mark on it. The name was faded and worn away, but she could tell from its location and shape it was one she'd never seen or heard of before. She wondered if that was where Jack had gone to. That was when she noticed the small note beside the island.

_Island of Tortured Hearts_

▪_Find the r g and g v to el a th_

She couldn't read anymore of it because it appeared that Jack had accidentally smeared it with his hand, or maybe he smeared it on purpose…Ironic, she thought, the island's name seemed almost like how she was feeling that moment,

Sighing, Elizabeth quietly finished rolling the ancient map up and layed it on the table. She looked around the room and seemed satisfied that that was the best she was willing to do, after all, Jack would probably have messed up again after only a night's stay.

Elizabeth quietly slipped into her own room and changed into her sleeping attire. Looking around her own well kept room she sighed. Her whole mood had been affected by one simple sentence, the one she had hoped not to hear for so long. She walked over to her bed and sat down on the sheets. Looking around once more, she reached over to her nightstand and leaned forward to blow out the candle. The room suddenly became dark and Elizabeth leaned back on her bed, letting her head rest on her pillow. After what seemed like hours, sleep finally found her, and she drifted away.

Light streamed in through Elizabeth's doorway the next morning, and she blinked trying to sink back into darkness. "Wake up Elizabeth!" Will's cheerful voice was starting to get on Elizabeth's nerves. He was always so happy go lucky. Why couldn't he ever be serious, like Jack? Slowly Elizabeth got up and dressed, then walked out onto the deck. Will was suddenly right there, right there, RIGHT THERE! Elizabeth jumped back, startled. Will apologetically took a step back. "Sorry!" Elizabeth sighed. Why was he so HAPPY? She wanted to escape from his cheerfulness so badly she felt like screaming. He was like an annoying first grader who liked to play shadow all day long. How had she ever fallen for him?

Then _he _was there. Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, jaw starting to drop. She hadn't expected Jack to be returning so soon, but yet there he was, standing on the edge of the Pearl, a small rowboat floating along the side. Mr. Gibbs was patting him on the back, happy to see him again. "Welcome back, Jack! Did you get what you needed?" Jack smiled, "Yes, yes I did."

Elizabeth swung around, and walked away as quickly as possible. She wasn't ready to see him yet, would she ever be? Will didn't notice her disappearance and he simply walked on to greet the Captain. Elizabeth made her way down to the rum cellar, why were her feet taking her there? She had no idea, but she didn't care as long as she could be alone.

The cellar was cold and smelled of whiskey, the scent so strong it made Elizabeth's nose tickle. Feeling safer already, she walked along the rows of rum bottles, letting her fingers slide across each cold bottle until she was at the end of the row. "Amazing aren't they?" The voice made Elizabeth's heart skip a beat, and her breath was blown away momentarily. She couldn't agree as much as wanted to though; she had never found rum very appealing.

Jack only grinned, taking no notice in her lack of responses. Instead he turned and pulled out a bottle for himself. Elizabeth watched, unblinking. Unwillingly, she found her feet taking small steps closer to the Captain as he effortlessly opened the rum bottle and took a swig. He acknowledged her with a quick grin. "Want some?" Elizabeth averted her eyes and shook her head.

Elizabeth decided to leave and headed for the stairs, avoiding the Captain as she did so. "Elizabeth…" The longing ness in his voice forced Elizabeth to stop, and slowly turn back around. "Ye…yes?" She nearly choked.

When Jack didn't reply she changed the subject. "So, what did you find?" Jack smiled, looked at his pocket and pulled something out, then strolled towards Elizabeth. She tried hard to keep herself from backing away, every muscle tense with nervousness. Jack slowly reached for hand and layed something in her palm. Elizabeth looked down at her closed hand, and opened it cautiously. A beautiful ring sparkled in her hand as she marveled at it. Then the note on Jack's map came back to her, and it suddenly made sense.

▪_Find the ring and give to Elizabeth_

She stole a glance at Jack to see his eyes level with her own, actually a wee bit higher, but they seemed level enough. Jack finally spoke. "Elizabeth…please don't try to hide your feelings any longer. It hurts me so when I see you avoid me every time you see me. Please…stay here. Stay here when we return to Port Royal."

The sincerity in the words hit home hard as Elizabeth realized the true meaning of the gift in her palm. The offer was so tempting, just within her grasp. It was hers for the taking, all hers. "Jack…I…I just can't." Jack had seemed to be expecting this reply, for he showed no sign that it hurt at all. "You can not truly want to stay with Will, boring ole, soprano, Will?" Elizabeth sighed. "Well…no…but I've already said yes to him…it would break his heart if I backed out on him…" Jack grinned. "That didn't stop you when you were betrothed to James Norrington now, did it?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by this retort. It was completely true, and it had been incredibly easy to do too…why should it be a problem this time? Because she had actually once loved Will…But now that was over, shouldn't she have the right to turn Will down? She shouldn't be forced into a life she knew she would be miserable in, should she? Jack smiled thoughtfully.

"Think about it, love."


End file.
